Kovacics Wiki
Welcome to the Kovacics Wiki Information, guides, tutorials, creations... In a nutshell, everything you could ever need or want for Kovacic's Modpack, which offers an arsenal of installer-readied mods(30+) as well as several add-ons. Chronicling this sizable hoard will take time and effort, hence we wholeheartedly accept any help user's wish to provide. If you want to ask questions, post suggestions , etc try Kovacic's Forum instead. 'How The Wikia Works' Mods: Mod categorisation is based on a branched system. From the mods mainpage one can ,in turn, navigate to each individual mod's mainpage. This links to all the information and details of the mod imaginable. Therefore the reader can delve into each individual feature of mods and figure it out from there, utilizing statistics to apply creative solutions to problems they face. The branching of the mod depends on it's complexity, for example Mo' Creatures is far more complicated then death chest . Since the modpack is dynamic the pages on outdated mods remain present, but are tagged as outdated, unless they are confirmed to be removed from the pack; in which case they are stored in our archives. 'Tutorials:' Since tutorials come on virtually all subjects pertaining to Kovacic's Modpack they are split into lists. These lists come with the tutorial title(this should clarify its purpose), the author's name and the last update. To encourage quality of work the wikia has a rating system out of 10 based on brevity, clarity and quality of the tutorial. If there are multiple tutorials on the same topic, a higher rated one will be given priority in listing i.e. it will appear first on the list. Featured tutorials also exist, spotlighting particularily high-rated tutorials, which increases traffic there and serves as a reward for the author's attention to detail. On a tutorial page it is encouraged to include images to illustrate the topic and to use clear linguistic control. 'Creations:' In an endeavour to stimulate the creative capabilities of the community a creations section has been created. This covers structures, technical contraptions and even maps. For each seciton of creations it is split into a list fitted with screenshots, a short description, the title, the version number and ordered by their respective ratings. Outdated creations are put into the outdated section unless they are updated, in which case they are returned to the main list. Authors are minimally required to include screenshots and a short description(~ 3 sentences) however they may decide to go beyond this and include technical information on it (e.g. block composition) as well as blueprints to allow others to recreate it. In the case of maps one can download them from the wikia, although we take no responsibility for their content, and if they are particularily astounding they may be forwarded to Kovacic and included in the maps extension of the pack. Current List Of Mods(1.5.1 build): Minecraft Forge (Required) - Biospheres - Death Chest - Flan's Modern Weapons - Flan's WWII Pack - Floating Ruins - Millenaire - Minions - Optifine - Rei's Minimap - Treecapitator Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse